loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Maid Marian (Disney)
Maid Marian is one of the main characters of the Disney animated film, Robin Hood. She is the niece of King Richard and is best friends with Lady Kluck. She is also the main love interest and later wife of Robin Hood. Background She, like Robin Hood, is a fox, though her uncles, King Richard, and the villain Prince John, are lions (the former being made that way as a gag for his real name being Richard the Lionheart). Her lady-in-waiting is a muscular hen named Lady Kluck (aka Klucky). She was friends with Robin when they were children, several years prior to the events of the film, before she had to leave for London for a long time. Relationships Robin Hood Robin Hood is the main protagonist of the film and Maid Marian's main love interest. Maid Marian and Robin Hood have known each other ever since childhood. They grew up together and eventually as the years pass they fell in love and became childhood sweethearts. However, at somepoint Maid Marian left Nottingham and went to live in London for several years, causing her and Robin to become separated. Before Maid Marian departed for London, Robin had carved their intials on a tree to show and remember their childhood love for each other which Maid Marian continues to strongly remember to the present day. Years have passed since then, but despite their long separation, both Robin Hood and Maid Marian never forgot one another and their mutual strong love for each other remains. Eventually, Maid Marian finally returns to Nottingham and hopes to be reunited with Robin Hood and strongly wishes for them to be married. Despite Robin's status as an outlaw as well as Prince John's desire to arrest and capture him, Robin's status doesn't affect Maid Marian's love for him, seeing he is doing true good for the people by stealing from the rich and giving to the poor citizens. However, Maid Marian's only worry is that she is afraid after years apart, Robin may no longer have the same feelings for her and may have forgotten all about her. Unknown to Maid Marian, Robin Hood continues to remain strongly and deeply in love with her, constantly daydreaming about her and humming their own special love song. However, despite learning of Maid Marian's return and their strong love for each other, Robin doesn't believe a relationship would work as he doesn't want to involve Marian in the life of a outlaw due to her upbringing of the high society lifestyle. Aside from her royal status, Robin doesn't believe has anything to truly offer Marian and believes that a life of running from the law isn't a real future together. Despite Robin Hood and Maid Marian own worries, fears and beliefs, their friends always encourage and reassure the pair that their love for one another will prevail. Later, Prince John decides to set up an archery torment and Maid Marian is revealed to be attending and will also give a kiss to the winner. Robin is ecstatic of the news, realising this the perfect opportunity to reunite with Maid Marian after years apart and secretly participates in the competition in disguise. In return, Maid Marian is excited, knowing Robin will in deed appear, but is unsure how she will managed to recognise him. Unknown to Marian, Robin Hood is watching her from afar, seeing her for the first time after years, starstruck by her beauty and wants to go after her, not in realising he is giving away his identity while still in his disguise. Gallery Posters Robin Hood & Maid Marian.jpg Robin Hood Maid Marian.jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (1).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (2).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (3).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (4).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (5).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (6).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (7).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (8).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (9).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (10).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (11).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (12).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (13).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (14).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (15).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (16).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (17).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (18).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (19).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (20).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (21).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (22).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (23).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (24).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (25).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (26).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (27).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (28).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian Love.jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (29).jpg Maid Marian's Flower Engagement Ring.jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (30).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (31).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (32).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (33).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (34).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (35).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (36).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (37).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (38).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (39).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (40).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (41).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (42).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (43).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (44).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (45).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (46).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian Cheek Kiss.jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (47).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (48).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (49).jpg Robin Hood & Maid Marian (50).jpg Trivia *Maid Marian is the only female character in Disney's "Robin Hood" to ever wear any shoes (and never be seen barefoot), while all other females, such as her lady-in-waiting, Lady Kluck, go with bare feet. On the other hand, Marian is obviously seen barefoot in the storyboard for the darker, alternate ending, such as when she runs to King Richard with an embrace. *Maid Marian is the second love interest to have known the protagonist in childhood, separated, and reunited as an adult, the first being Faline and the third being Nala. However, Marian never was shown with Robin during childhood, but it was mentioned twice, first by her, and later by him. Prince Phillip could count as he had known Aurora when she was a baby, but reunited with her when she was sixteen, so he may not count. *She is voiced by Monica Evans, while Nancy Adams did her singing voice. External Links *Maid Marian - Disney Wikia Category:Female Love Interest Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Childhood Friend Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Love at First Sight Category:Married Category:Rich Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Foxes Category:Anthropomorphic Love Interests Category:Adult Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Canine Love Interest Category:Animals Category:Princess